The Mortal Instruments Truth or Dare
by AbsolouteTrash
Summary: The gang of TMI decide to get together for truth or dare. Hilarity ensues. Hope you enjoy ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**The Mortal Instruments Truth or Dare**

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon in Magnus's apartment, and Alec was sitting on the sofa in sweatpants with his arm around his boyfriend.

"I'm bored!" Magnus whined "What shall we do?" Alec thought about it,

"We could-"

"I have a better idea!" Magnus interrupted, "Let's call everyone round for truth or dare!" Alec looked over at his boyfriend's enthusiastic face. He decided it might not be the worst idea.

"Okay, give whoever you want a call." Magnus rang Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy and waited for them to arrive.

"Okay," Said Magnus once they were all there. "These are the rules. If you don't want to do a dare or truth you can remove a piece of clothing."

"That's totally unfair!" Interjected Simon, "You have like two jackets and four scarves!" Magnus only shrugged and gave a rye smile.

"Okay," Chuckled Jace, "I'll start. Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Said Alec, feeling oddly confident.

"Alright," Sniggered Jace. "I dare you to let Magnus sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Alec turned bright red, knowing his sweatpants would give away any hint of arousal, he also knew Magnus had realised this too and would make this hell for him.

"Fine." Alec said nervously, as he knew he couldn't forfeit on the first go. Magnus lowered himself on to his boyfriend's lap with a mischievous grin on his lips. Alec went even redder as Magnus wiggled around to get comfortable.

"Iz-Izzy" Alec stuttered, keen direct the focus to someone else. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Replied Izzy with a grin. But before Alec could think of one, Clary butted in,

"How many guys have you slept with? I've always wanted to know."

"Nineteen." Said Izzy proudly. For a moment Alec forgot his struggle and gaped shocked at his sister. "What?" Izzy asked unashamedly.

"B-B-But i've only slept with two!" Stammered Alec, and immediately regretted it.

"Who was the other one?" Magnus asked angrily.

"You remember Magnus, that one time when we were with that one guy..." His voice trailed off.

"Wait, both of you!?" Yelled Simon.

"Oh yes I remember." Murmured Magnus with a cheeky grin and a hand through his hair.

"Okay, okay too much info guys!" Jace cut them off "Izzy go!"

"Right." Izzy said. "Truth or dare Jaceyboy?"

"Dare!" Replied Jace. "I'm a real man!"

"Really? Then let Magnus do your makeup!" Taunted Izzy evilly. Jace's shirt came off so fast it was a blur.

"Are you sure?" Magnus started to get up off Alec's lap but Alec pulled him back down, not wanting to display the enormous bulge his boyfriend had left there.

"Not such a man now are we?" Izzy laughed.

"Shut up." Mumbled Jace.

 **Okay guys that's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Leave truth/dare suggestions in the comments :-) bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mortal Instruments Truth or Dare**

 **I do not own any of these characters**

"Okay," Said Magnus, "Since Jace is too busy picking up the fragments of his dignity, I'll ask. Samuel, truth or dare?" Izzy rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath,

"It's Simon but whatever."

"Dare." Replied Simon expectantly.

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with my glitterbaby here." Alec started to object, but Magnus whispered something in his ear which made his eyes widen and he didn't protest any more. "Okay then that's settled isn't it." Said Magnus raising an eyebrow and smirking. With a click of his fingers he summoned two lines of ten tequila shots. "Whoever reaches the end first wins, or if neither of you do, whoever drank more."

"Let's do this!" Shouted Simon who was nervous but didn't want to show it.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" They started to rapidly take shot after shot, but while Simon staggered to the bathroom after six, Alec completed the entire line and held his hands up victoriously.

"It wasn't really fair." Sniped Izzy, "Nephilim have super high alcohol tolerance."

"You could have told me that!" Said Simon staggering back into the room wiping his mouth. His eyes drifted vacantly over the room. "Izzy you look hot!" He remarked before falling over into a beanbag. "Clary!" His muffled voice came out of the beanbag. "Duth or trare, I mean truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She Replied. "I'm bored."

"Okay," Said Alec giggling drunkly. "Since Jace is so lovely-ley shirtless, I dare you to draw my beautiful face on his abs."

"No!" Objected Jace, "That is a terrible idea!" But while Jace argued Magnus summoned a box of sharpies and Clary advanced. Jace scuttled away until Clary whispered something indistinct to him which sounded like:

"I'll give you a … later." She winked and Jace gave in.

Once she finished, a surprisingly good sharpie version of Alec stared out from Jace's abs. Clary gave Jace a long kiss to thanks him and everybody looked away.

"Since you two seem so uh… keen, I dare you both to play seven minutes in heaven in that closet over there." Magnus said with a smirk.

"That's not how the game works!" Izzy frowned.

"Yes I know, but those two need to get a room!" Magnus protested.

"True." Conceded Simon and Izzy. They both walked up to the closet with Jace smiling like a child on his birthday.

"Alright," Said a slightly more sober Simon, "Now they're gone I'll take over. Hmmm Alec truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Said Alec belligerently.

"I dare you to dress up in one of Izzy's dresses, go out on the street and offer lap dances to anyone who looks at you." Izzy snorted with laughter,

"This should be fun." Magnus summoned one of her dresses and Alec struggled into it while having his make up done by his sister. He then went outside and offered lap dances to several terrified old ladies and a man who seemed a bit keen. He came back in and everyone fell about laughing, they all rolled on the floor until they couldn't breath.

 **That's all for this chapter guys! I added more Clace due to request! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
